Best of You
by only-because3
Summary: She opens her mouth for a moment, parted lips ready to let secrets that have been held in for so long slip. ONESHOT


Hey all! This is just a small little oneshot that I came up with after 617. I've been uber busy which is why it's just going up now. Now there's a bit of a plot whole in the very first paragraph but I like it too much to fix or change it. Thanks to Corey for reading it over. I'd like to suggest that readers listen to 'Best of You' by the Foo Fighters. It was a bit of an inspiration for me. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lucas Scott does something to women and it is _not_ for the greater good. I never should've come to this small ass town to make his book into a movie. Because now I find myself in a yet another tangled web with his first ex-girlfriend. Lucas Scott has a way of shaping these women; makes them believe in themselves, believe and trust him, and then something happens, and he leaves without a trace. Never has he ended a relationship and maybe that proves that he isn't such a brilliant man. That he's really a giant childish douche bag and that all the women he's dated are already so strong that they see through his bullshit and cut him lose. But it's because of all the hope that he give these women that they never let him go.

I believed in Lucas' book. It didn't matter that it was essentially a romance between my first real, stable girlfriend and him because it was truly a great piece of work. It captured the emotions of a lost boy just trying to find his way in a life that kept throwing things at him. It captured the love a boy had for two girls, one love so tragic, the other so fun and upbeat and happy. This is where Lucas Scott is wrong and I've only just realized it. He and Peyton aren't a tragic couple. They can't be, not when shown in comparison to his relationship with Brooke.

Lucas and Peyton have found their way back. Their fickle minds have finally been made up and now they're going to be married and start a family. Yeah they have both dealt with a lot in their family life, but between them, it's never been complicated. When they were together, nothing made them doubt their love for one another, nothing tried to tear them apart; they were just allowed to love one another. How is anything about this tragic? How is anything about them sad and mournful? When they weren't together, it was by choice. I'm finding it harder to see their love story now.

I clear my throat and try to get comfortable on the couch as Brooke gets ready in her room. I look around because I know she must have a copy. She's got to. I stand up and begin looking through her bookcase when I see it. I flip it open to chapter six and begin to read. I'm amazed the editor allowed this chapter to stay in. It doesn't make sense, doesn't flow with the rest of the book. And honestly, I don't see why Lucas kept it in. This book was finished once he and Peyton were together, why keep in a chapter that preached nothing but his love for Brooke Penelope Davis? I skim the familiar words once again and then shut the book; it's hard to read. Because when I read his words about her, I know why she won't tell me that she loves me.

_This_ is a tragic romance. Two people who seem so in love only to be thrown away because the dark haired beauty cares too much about her only real family. She throws away the only man she's ever loved so that her best friend can be happy. And she gets left alone, sitting back and watching their love story blossom in to something that, to the outside world, seems so much greater than what they had. But she knows that it doesn't even come close. I sigh and put the book back on the shelf.

Brooke's only really mentioned in chapter 6.

I walk over to the stainless steel fridge and look at the array of pictures surrounding her white board calendar. Pictures of high school Brooke and high school Peyton. Pictures of her god son and his parents, both now and back in the day. There's one of Lily and of her with Angie. Not one of just her and Lucas and I suppose I should be grateful for that. But then I look at the one next to Lucas' little sister and see three bright smiling faces looking back at me. Looks like a happy little family. Brooke, Angie, and _Lucas._

"Okay," Brooke says, walking out from her room. "I think I look presentable." I don't know if I can handle dinner tonight. So, I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket and begin a fake conversation with no one. When I hang up she asks who it was and I try not to look at her. She looks so god damn beautiful and if I look at her too long I won't be able to leave. I lie and tell her that a location fell through and that I should go take care of it right now. She's doing a wonderful job of pretending the last hour between us didn't happen and I know it's because she's been doing a brilliant job of pretending Lucas didn't happen for the last 5 years.

"Come over when you're done. We can still have dessert." She tries to act flirty but it's even hard for her. I can see it in her eyes.

"I'll probably just crash at the hotel," I say quietly and though I know I'm visibly upset, she's not doing anything. She just looks sad right back at me and in this moment I hate Lucas Scott more than any other person on this planet. He ruins such beautiful women who only return to themselves once they're back in his arms. What a joke.

I kiss her on the cheek and then walk away. I know Brooke's better than that, she knows she's better than that. It's a shame she lets Lucas Scott's ghost still haunt her, that she's still giving Lucas Scott her best.

* * *

I haven't seen her in a while. I headed to LA to tie up a few loose ends and no calls were exchanged on our part. She sent me a few emails and I got a few texts from Sam but I didn't really respond to any of them. What's the point? When I go back nothing will have changed. Brooke still won't be able to say that she loves me.

So I sit in the very back row of Lucas and Peyton's wedding, the sun shinning on to my face perfectly. I'm tempted to pull out some sunglasses but I figure it'd be rude. Lucas is already at the alter next to the priest and guests sit all around me. It'll start soon. And then it will all be over.

I hear a rustle from behind me and I turn in my seat to see Brooke. She looks gorgeous, standing at the very beginning, or end depending on how you look at it, of the aisle. She's dressed in green, a beautiful deep green that makes her eyes sparkle even more than usual. Her hair is pulled back into a simple bun, flowers weaved in and out of her hair, flowers that match the small bouquet in her hands. Her pale skin seems to glow in the light that shines through the numerous trees that tower over them. It doesn't look like she's wearing any make up - Peyton wanted everything simple and light- something I'm not sure I've ever witnessed but it doesn't matter. She still looks flawless on the surface.

She takes a visible breath and if I'm not mistaken, she holds it in. Like if she doesn't she won't be able to keep it together for her best friend. Not once does she glance at any guest, she just looks straight forward, staring at the glittering lake behind the priest and Lucas. She holds on to Nathan's arm and as the soft instrumental starts, they begin the walk down the aisle. Nathan squeezes her hand and the smile on her face turns to one a bit more genuine.

When they reach the end, or beginning, I'm still not sure which is correct, they part ways. Nathan stands behind Lucas and Brooke stands behind an empty space that Peyton will soon fill. I realize now as Brooke keeps her gaze in the same direction, that she wasn't staring at the water, but at Lucas instead.

The music changes and the guests stand up, myself included. Peyton appears on her father's arm. Her hand rests securely on her stomach as they walk towards the alter. I glace at the brunette and she's still staring at Lucas. She looks like she's filled with nothing but thoughts that are begging to be released. She opens her mouth for a moment, parted lips ready to let secrets that have been held in for so long slip. I tense for a moment, thinking that just maybe she's found the courage to tell Lucas and the entire congregation that Lucas Scott still has a hold on her heart.

But then she shuts her mouth and takes another deep breath before finally looking at Peyton with another perfectly fake smile. For the rest of the ceremony she stares at Peyton and only Peyton.

She's said her goodbye.

* * *

At the reception she lets her hair down. Brown hair messy from its old form and the now dying flowers that are tangled through numerous strands. She, along with Peyton and Haley and numerous other guests, toss their heels in a corner of the large white tent and opt to walk around barefoot. She spends most of her time laughing and dancing with Lily or Jamie, Nathan offering to take her for the occasional spin. She glances over at me often and smiles softly. I try and grin back but it's just not coming quite yet.

When it comes time for speeches, she doesn't give one and I know it's probably because she gave hers silently at the ceremony. And when Lucas and Peyton share their first dance alone, she comes over and sits down next to me. Her make up is smudged from the dancing she did earlier and she smells like flowers and pine. "Take a walk with me?" she asks me softly, her manicured hands reaching for mine. I nod and lace my fingers with hers.

I worry about her feet as we step off of the fake wood ground that had been placed underneath the tent. But she doesn't even seem to flinch once her feet touch the dirt, rocks, and sticks. The sun's gone down and she looks up at the full moon the shines above us. "I'm really glad you came," she tells me and I nod once more. "I missed you."

I relax a little and grab her other hand. "I missed you too." She leans against my body, and I wrap my arms around her like the chains that used to hold her down. She sighs against me and then we both pull away.

"I've been thinking… a lot while you've been gone," she starts and I shove my hands into my pockets. "And I really really want this to work. So, if you'll still have us, Sam and I would love to go to LA with you."

My eyes widen and I take in the sight of her. She seems so tired but the smile that she tries to give me seems real. I still want her to say it and yet I don't because I know it's only because of the ceremony that took place earlier today. I decide not to press it though because a big enough step has been made today. A small step towards a life that doesn't include Lucas Scott. "You two are always welcome where ever I am," I answer, finally letting my grin on to my face. She smiles back, dimples and all and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry things have been so weird between us lately," she says with a breath and I shake my head.

"It's all behind us now right?" She lifts her head up to look at me and she hesitates. It's the moment of truth.

"Yes."


End file.
